A Wish come True
by Konton-No-Shihaisha
Summary: Dawn has dream and now she wishes for it to come true Will Ash Grant her Gift? Pearlshipping AshDawn


A Wish come True

**A Wish come True**

**Summary: Dawn has dream and now she wishes for it to come true; Will Ash Grant her Gift? Pearlshipping Ash/Dawn**

**I don't own Pokemon...**

**A/n: I support all the shippings that Involve Ash. So enjoy and review plz!**

_Dawn Found Herself standing on a lake, staring at the night sky._

_The stars were shiny, the moon was full the moonlight made her hair and features be even more beautiful... still the only faults on her were her sad blue eyes and frown._

_Why? She had feelings... for a certain raven haired boy._

_Ash Ketchum, the 16 year old raven teen, merely thinking about him made a pink blush appear on her._

_But why? Why him? Because he was caring? Because he was strong? Yeah... he had always been there for her, he was not like Brock since when she asked him, he answered he would only love one girl he'd be faithful. He was innocent, had a cheerful personality, and was a great trainer..._

_She would do anything for him, she remembered the time she dressed as a cheerleader, and her cheers had given him the power he needed to win._

_She giggled "I hope my Ash-y liked me when I dressed like that..."_

_Wait __**her Ash-y**__ when she think of him like that?..._

_Suddenly she felt a pair of hands cover her eyes_

"_Guess who" asked the voice_

"_Ash!" she cheered_

"_The one and only!" he laughed_

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_Came to give you this" a small jewelry box was handed to her._

"_Oh! It's beautiful!" it was a blue pendant with "Dawn" inscribed on it_

"_Thanks!" she hugged him blushing._

"_But Dawn... I have another gift..."_

"_Ash you shouldn't have..."_

_He pulled away and put her arms on her shoulders. Sapphire orbs met hazel brown._

"_Dawn I love you..." he whispered on her ear_

"_Ash..."_

_He pressed her lips to hers Dawn's pínk hue became Red as she began to enjoy the teen's taste and a weak 'Ash' escaped from her lips._

_Dawn..._

_Dawn..._

"_Eh?"_

_Wake up!_

The bluenette awoke to the voice of her mom.

"Happy birthday Dawn!" her mother cheered

"Thanks mom" it was a dream; nothing but a wonderful dream.

"_Mom why did you wake me on The __**BEST**__ part?!"_ she complained mentally.

"Well Dawn, get down for breakfast, oh, one of your friends is coming soon."

"Who?"

"Ash Ketchum."

A small pink hue appeared on her cheeks. Dreaming about him and now this a coincidence? She hoped not...

She ate heartily. She changed and waited for Ash. Was this the day? When he confessed? When he told her how he felt?

Today was her birthday so she hoped this 1 wish came true.

Meanwhile on the road...

"Pikachu, we're almost there!"

"Pika!" exclaimed the yellow mouse.

"I hope she likes our gift and I hope to tell her my feelings..."

"Pikachu chu ka pikapi, Pika ka! (I'm sure you will Ash, you just confess from the heart!)"

"Thanks buddy!"

Ash arrived at the destination.

"Here goes nothing."

He knocked on the door.

"Come in Ash." He was greeted by Dawn's mom.

"Ash!" she ran and hugged him. Was this his warmth...?

"Happy Birthday Dawn!" He said

"Dawn, why don't you go shopping? Shop as much as you want honey!" she gave her money to shop.

"I can buy anything? Thanks mom! Let's go Ash!" she gave him puppy eyes

Ash blushed "Right, let's go!" Johanna winked at him, Ash nodded, though Dawn didn't notice.

When she arrived at the stores, they entered a girl's cloth shop it was busy and such things, were the one he hated.

"Dawn, Are you sure I'm allowed here?" he asked nervously.

"Yes Ash, no problem."

"May I help you? Oh a couple! How cute!" said the salesgirl.

Both blushed. "We're not a couple, I'm her escort..." Ash said lowering his hat.

Dawn frowned lightly _"I wish we were"_ she thought.

Dawn grabbed a couple of clothes and went into the changing area.

Pikachu looked at his master "Pikapi, pika pika Chu? (Ash, are you alright?)"

"Yeah buddy, this is gonna be a long..." he was cut by Dawn.

Dawn wore a blue dress up to her knees with a ponytail.

"...Day." he was agape.

"How do I look?"

Ash lowered his cap so it covered his eyes. "Beautiful... Dawn..." he whispered

"What?"

"I said you look great." He corrected himself

"Thanks." she ran back to change

Pikachu noticed the flush on Ash's face "Pikapi... (Ash)"

"I'm fine buddy...it's just...she caught me off guard..." he said _"Dawn why are you so beautiful?" _he thought.

"Pikapi, Pikachu pika Pi? (Ash...Are you in love?)" the yellow mouse asked.

"I don't..." he didn't answer.

As he sat thinking about his feeling for a certain bluenette when...

Dawn appeared wearing a red Kimono with her hair tied Japanese style.

"Like it Ash?" she said

"Yeah looks... good." He stammered

She winked at him and returned to change.

"Darn! She's much more beautiful by the minute!" he cursed under his breath and jerked his fist. New emotions he didn't know took over...

Some moments later she reappeared with a Blue blouse and Mini skirt

"How about now?" she inquired

"Beauti...err... I mean excellent!" he said "But Dawn is this a Fashion show or what?"

"Of course! It's just for you Ashy..." She said seductively not knowing the effect it had on him.

She disappeared. Ash just gave thanks for seeing her like this.

Ash could not...did not think anymore however, and...Tried HARD not to think of her...

Then, she appeared with a yellow two piece bikini.

"What about now?" she asked not dropping the seductive tone she'd used

Ash's entire face was Red "Perfect..." he managed to say

The day continued until they returned to her house.

Dawn stared at the sunset _"I hope it comes true_" she thought.

"Dawn how much did ya' buy?"

"Just a few things Ash, thanks for carrying them"

"No prob." He had his hands full.

Dawn opened the door.

"Surprise!!" everyone cheered

"A party?" she asked

"Yes, dear that's why I told Ash to take you out!" her mom said

"Thanks!!"

Ash went upstairs to her room and put the packages neatly arranged on her bed.

Ash watched her room, so innocently decorated...stuffed animals, pink nightgowns hanged...like her.

"Ooff! At least I can relax now. But..."

Ash went down the stairs and saw everyone having fun, funny he felt different Dawn was happy and cheerful; just how he loved her.

Night arrived and it was dance time.

Ash's cap covered his eyes he was tired, he was sitting on the sofa due to the fact that he'd spend all day shopping...what was worse his mind was tired...a first...

"Ash?"

He looked up "Yeah?"

"Will you... dance with me?" she blushed

"Yeah but I'm not very good."

They started dancing; Dawn couldn't help but lay her head on his chest and caress his back, which made him flush.

The party was over and the house was empty,Ash's weariness got the best of him, needing air he went out.

"Dawn, go get your friend and tell him to stay here."

"Yes mom."

"Don't stay up late." Johanna smiled.

She ran looking for Ash until he saw him lying on the floor with his arms as a pillow.

"This lake, can it be..." she said dreamily.

She regained composure and talked to him.

"Ash."

"Oh, hi Dawn."

"Where are you going to sleep? You can sleep at my place if you want."

"Thanks." He returned his gaze to the stars

She stared up. "The stars, the Moon just as..." she began to realize what it meant.

Just then, a shooting star passed. Dawn closed her eyes _"I wish,.. Ash loved me"_

Ash stared at her. She had her eyes closed he so he understood her action.

"What did you wish for?"

"You wanna know? She said seductively.

"Yeah..." this tone caused an enormous turmoil...on him...

"Ash I wanted to thank you for a wonderful day and wanted to ask you, will you give me another gift?" she pleaded.

"Well, if I can get it."

"Close your eyes" she said

"What?"

"Close your eyes..." she repeated.

He obeyed; Dawn waved her hand across his face.

"No peeking! Now put your hands in my shoulders."

Ash did. He wanted to know where this was going...however deep inside he knew...

"Right. Stay like that."

Ash felt like a fool, but it was her day so...he obeyed...

She wrapped her arms to his neck and put her mouth next to her ear.

"I love you Ashy..."

Before he could react she kissed him.

So tender... So sweet... So beautiful...

The raven haired teen enjoyed her sweet lips, after 5 minutes they pulled apart.

"Can you give me that gift? Will you be mine Ashy?" she said glassy-eyed

"Dawn that is one gift I'd love to give you."

He handed her present; another kiss not as long though, but still loving.

"Oh take this."

The same pendant...the one she dreamed of...

"Thanks Ashy."

She laid her head on her chest

"Thanks for today."

"Don't mention it."

They both returned hand in hand.

"_**I guess wishes come true if you wish hard enough..."**_


End file.
